LOVEISHOTTERTHANRED : Hers
by cemody909
Summary: Cinta sejati diikat dengan benang merah, bukan? MC (Mabok Cinta) akan menceritakan kisah yang sama dari sudut pandangnya. Masih kecut-kecut gimana gitu. Jika tidak nyaman dengan konten dewasa (meskipun nothing happens), keluarlah dari kamarnya!


**#LOVEISHOTTERTHANRED**

 **HERS**

 **.**

 _Masih fanfiksi gaje_

 _._

 _Mystic Messenger masih milik C & R Group– maksudnya Cheritz~_

 _._

 _Warning : Maafkan daku, Pembaca yang budiman~ entah kenapa jadi tertarik buat cerita tentang Twisted MC. Jika Pembaca lebih suka MC yang baik budi dan suka menabung, silakan cek ke efef sebelah~_

* * *

Aku menatap pria yang tengah duduk di kursi di seberangku. Pandangannya tegas. Sebuah seringai terlukis di wajahnya.

"Coba berjalan sebentar. Angkat dagumu."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku yang berbalut sepatu hak tinggi berwarna merah, berhati-hati agar tali yang membatasi ruang gerakku tidak membuatku jatuh. Tanganku yang terikat di balik punggungku terasa sedikit kebas.

"Ah, kau sangat menawan..."

Aku bisa mendengar bisikanmu yang bergema dari sini.

"Apakah sepatunya pas di kakimu?"

"Ya."

"Baguslah."

Aku masih berjalan bak seorang peragawati di ruang kamar ini. Hanya ada sepasang mata yang menyaksikannya. Pria ini bukanlah seorang pemerhati mode, namun ia mengamatiku dari ujung kepalaku hingga ujung kakiku dengan gerakan perlahan.

"Berhenti."

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Hak sepatu beradu dengan lantai marmer. Aku hanya diam di tempat, membiarkannya menghabiskan waktunya dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan mulai sekarang, bukan?"

Aku tak membuka mulutku.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan apartemen ini dan aku tidak akan memberikanmu izin untuk itu. Kau tahu bukan, keteledoran adalah penyebab dari segala masalah?"

Bibirku masih belum bergerak.

"Jangan pernah tanggalkan sepatu itu, apalagi saat aku tidak berada di sini. Aku telah menaruh mikrocip di dalam sepatumu supaya aku dapat melacak keberadaanmu. Dengan begini, kau merasa lebih aman, bukan?"

Aku masih diam mematung, menyimak setiap ucapannya.

"Aku akan mengecek apakah kau memiliki pikiran-pikiran lain selama aku meninggalkanmu di sini. Aku harap kita bisa saling terbuka."

Ya...

"Aku akan memastikan bahwa kau tetap aman dan terjaga selama kau masih berada di sisiku... Oh, dan jangan lupa satu hal ini."

Kurasakan tatapan tajamnya ke arahku. Kuberanikan diriku untuk membalasnya.

"Jangan lupa bahwa kita saling mencintai."

Dan akhirnya, aku pun berhasil mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan selama ini.

"Jadi, sekarang aku milikmu?"

"Ya. Kau adalah milikku, namun untuk mengatakan hanya satu itu saja tidak cukup, bukan?"

Benar. Masih tidak cukup, Jumin. Aku ingin mendengarmu mengucapkannya.

Namun bergerak dalam ritme yang terlampau cepat tidak mengasyikkan, bukan?

"Asalkan kau mencintaiku, aku rela diperlakukan apa saja olehmu…"

Kau mendekat. Aku memang berkata bahwa bergerak terlalu cepat tidak menyenangkan, namun gerakanmu yang lambat membuatku gemas.

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin."

Cium aku sekarang. Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?

Beberapa saat kemudian, bibirmu menyentuh bibirku lembut. Hampir tak terasa. Kutarik kerah kemejamu cepat, lalu memagut bibirmu. Dalam. Panas. Aku ingin lebih…

"Jumin…"

"Ya, Cintaku?"

Kuperhatikan bibirmu yang kini bernoda merah. Lipstik yang kugunakan berpindah padamu, seperti stempel.

"Mm… Tidak apa-apa," aku menggeleng perlahan, manja. Ingin disayang.

Kau melepas kedua sepatu merahku dan ikatan pada tanganku, lalu meletakkan sepatu dan pita itu dengan rapi. Kau membawaku menuju kursimu, kemudian memegang pinggangku dan mendudukkanku di pangkuanmu.

Kata orang, bersama dengan orang yang dicintai membuat waktu seakan lambat berputar.

Kita saling bertatapan. Setiap detiknya yang berjalan begitu pelan menyiksaku dengan lembut.

Aku menundukkan wajahku, mendekati lehermu. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan di bagian yang tak tertutup kemejamu. Saat melihat warna merah itu berpindah ke tubuhmu, aku merasa senang. Bibirku terus menjelajahi tiap sudut lehermu, sampai ke area dekat belakang telingamu.

"Jumin…"

Berulang-ulang, bercampur nafas yang terdengar lirih. Memanggilmu agar kau bisa melihatku dan melakukan apa yang kuinginkan.

Kau menjulurkan tanganmu, meraih gelas anggurmu dan meminumnya. Aku tertawa. Aku bisa melihat semu merah di pipimu, namun merah di kulit telingamu lebih pekat. Terasa lebih hangat saat kusentuh.

Juminku. Pria berhati dingin yang tubuh dan hatinya telah berhasil kuhangatkan.

Aku mengalihkan wajahku ke arahmu, menyentuh dagumu pelan. Menyejajarkan pandanganmu dengan tatapanku.

Aku menyadari bahwa bibirmu yang basah meneteskan sedikit anggur di ujungnya. Kujulurkan lidahku untuk mengecapnya.

…Manis.

"Anggur itu?"

"Ya."

Kukecup bibirmu dengan lembut.

"Apa kau mau mencobanya?"

Kubenamkan ujung-ujung jariku di punggungmu saat aku mendekapmu.

"Ya… Tapi, Jumin, aku ingin mencoba sesuatu."

"Apa yang kau ingin coba lakukan, hm?"

Kurapatkan dadaku dengan dadamu…

"Ada banyak hal, karena malam ini hanya akan ada kita berdua…"

…Mempererat pelukan. Entah karena hasrat ingin memiliki atau takut kehilangan.

"Santai saja. Besok, lusa dan seterusnya kita akan selalu bersama."

"Tapi kau harus pergi ke kantor besok, Sayang…"

Kunikmati setiap belaian jemarimu di rambutku, mencoba merekam setiap sensasi yang terasa di dalam ingatanku.

"Ah, kau benar. Ada rapat penting yang harus kuhadiri," kau menghela nafas sejenak. "Jadi, hal apa yang ingin kau coba saat ini?"

Aku menggeliat, mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengambil botol anggur di atas meja di sampingmu. Berusaha untuk membuat setiap gerakan yang membuat tubuh kita bersentuhan terasa lebih intim.

Kau hanya memperhatikanku saat aku menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelasmu. Terkejut. Mungkin aku membuat kesalahan?

"Kurasa bukan begitu cara menuang anggur yang benar,"

Aku tersenyum. Kau bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menghentikanku saat itu.

"Minum sedikit, tapi jangan ditelan."

Tak kupedulikan tatapan heranmu.

"Lakukan sajalah."

Kau membawa gelas itu ke bibirmu perlahan, seakan tak ingin menumpahkan isinya setetespun. Setelah kau meminumnya, aku menciummu. Menikmati anggur yang kau sukai saat cairannya tertumpah dari mulutmu. Alkohol di dalamnya seakan memperpanas suasana. Bunyi kecipak terdengar lebih jelas.

"Bagaimana…?"

"Hm… rasanya seperti anggur."

Aku tertawa pelan. "Ah, aku suka caramu membawakan komedi."

"Apa itu lucu?"

Aku mengusap bibirmu dengan ujung ibu jariku. "Jujur saja rasanya garing. Tapi aku senang kalau kau menikmatinya."

Lalu kau mengangkat gelasmu sedikit lebih tinggi, menyiramkan sedikit anggur ke leherku. Terasa dingin di kulitku.

"Ada apa, Jumin?" Kulihat ujung bibirmu tertarik ke atas. Menyeringai. "Ah, bagaimana ini? Kudengar noda anggur susah dihilangkan…"

Aku tahu maksudmu, Sayang.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku bisa membelikanmu seratus gaun seperti ini kalau kau mau. Tenang saja."

Aku tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan, namun saat kulitku yang terasa dingin bertemu dengan bibir dan lidahmu, seluruh tubuhku seakan tersengat. Aku tak bisa menghentikan reaksiku.

Kini kau tengah menandai diriku, menjadikannya milikmu.

Seperti yang aku inginkan.

Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama, menjelajahi setiap bagian tubuhmu yang bisa kusentuh. Saat ini aku hanya bisa mendengar nafasmu.

"Jumin…"

"Ya?"

Aku menatap matamu. Mencoba memperlihatkan nafsu yang sejak lama ingin kuungkapkan padamu.

"Bajuku basah begini. Rasanya lengket… Tidakkah sebaiknya kulepas saja?"

Kau tertawa pelan. Kau mengerti maksudku, bukan?

"Kau benar-benar rakus, kau tahu?" bisikmu.

"Kau sudah tahu itu," aku menggigit daun telingamu perlahan. "Malam ini puaskan aku."

Dan kau melakukannya. Dari malam hingga pagi menjelang.

"…Aku milikmu, Cintaku."


End file.
